


seoul after tomorrow

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, alur campuran
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Dan, seolah di seberang sanadiatak sabar menjawab, langsung ada balasan:Aku akan ke sana lusa. Tunggu kabarku berikutnya, ya.





	seoul after tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee dan f(x) adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: fanfiksi ini beralur campuran. alternate universe

Lapangan tenis baru saja berganti pemain, dan Minho sedang mengelap keringatnya di tepi lapangan ketika pesan tak terduga itu masuk.

_Kau masih di Paris, oppa?_

Mata Minho membulat, dan ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk langsung memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

 _Ya, masih_.

Dan, seolah di seberang sana _dia_ tak sabar menjawab, langsung ada balasan:

_Aku akan ke sana lusa. Tunggu kabarku berikutnya, ya._

Minho tercengang.

* * *

Ia menghabiskan hari berikutnya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Montmartre. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal pertamanya sementara menunggu masa matrikulasi dimulai, sekitar tiga bulan. Jalan-jalan utamanya sudah ia hafalkan di luar kepala. Di gang-gang kecilnya ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran mengganggu yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan saja di Seoul.

Minho akan menghabiskan waktu tipikal seperti ini: menuju titik yang tinggi, kemudian memandangi kota dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah. Kadang-kadang ia ingat tempat yang serupa di Korea Selatan, tetapi Prancis memberikan banyak hal yang berbeda sehingga ia dengan mudah beradaptasi dan meninggalkan masa lalunya. Budaya, kebiasaan, makanan, aroma yang menyenangkan dari toko-toko yang ia lewati, dan musisi-musisi jalanan yang ia temui membuat kota-kota di sini menggantikan apa-apa yang ia cintai dari Seoul.

Ia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan ini setelah satu tahun ia tinggal di Prancis. Kesibukan di Paris membuatnya benar-benar lupa pada masa lalu, dan tak lagi membutuhkan waktu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Namun sekarang, ia harus kembali lagi.

Krystal tidak seharusnya datang ke Paris.

* * *

Krystal mengirimkan koordinat padanya pagi-pagi sekali, dua hari berikutnya.

Dari seluruh tempat yang memungkinkan, Krystal malah memilih La Maison Rose. Masih Montmartre, dan Minho merasa rangkaian kebetulan mulai membuktikan diri sebagai bagian dari harapan-harapan yang pernah mati dan terkubur.

Kadang-kadang ia berpikir—apa mungkin ia tak bisa memenangkan apapun dari Krystal?

* * *

Krystal masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Terakhir kali Minho melihatnya, dua minggu sebelum kepergiannya ke Paris, rambutnya cokelat kenari. Sekarang dia mengembalikannya ke warna hitam alami. Dia datang tanpa riasan apapun, tetapi dia tetaplah _Krystal_. Minho tak bisa berhenti lekat-lekat memandanginya.

“Hello, oppa,” katanya, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Minho sebagai salam pembuka. “Bagaimana?”

“Semuanya baik-baik saja.” Minho menggenggam salah satu tangan Krystal lebih lama dari seharusnya. “Apa kabar Seoul?”

“Jessica-unnie titip salam untukmu,” tambahnya sambil duduk di hadapan Minho. “Dia juga bertanya-tanya.”

“Bertanya-tanya soal apa?”

Krystal memandang jari-jarinya di atas meja, yang bergerak—jika Minho boleh menduga—gelisah. Namun rasa itu tak nampak di wajahnya. “Kenapa tidak pulang ke Seoul, oppa?”

Minho jadi lebih suka memandangi warna merah jambu di dinding. Atau jendela hijau itu. Yang benar-benar membuat tempat ini menghidupkan namanya sendiri; bagai warna mawar Prancis yang diam-diam ia sukai. Ia jadi ingin tahu, apa Krystal menyukainya. Minho berdeham lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, berharap emosinya bisa tersembunyi. “Kau jadi repot-repot datang ke Prancis hanya untuk bertanya soal itu, aku jadi tidak enak hati.”

“Tidak, tidak.” Krystal menggeleng cepat. “Aku ikut kursus vokasi desain di sini dua tahun, atas rekomendasi Jessica,” Minho masih ingat Krystal sering sekali menyebut nama kakaknya begitu saja, seperti kebiasaannya saat tinggal di Amerika. “Kau tentu tahu koneksinya seperti apa.” Kata-katanya diputus sebentar oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan dua porsi kue dan dua minuman.

Minho menengok isi cangkirnya. _Flat white_. Krystal pun masih ingat seleranya.

“Aku akan tinggal di sini. Malah, mungkin kita bertetangga?”

Minho tertawa kecil.

“Kenapa? Tidak suka aku tetap berada di sini, _Mr. Redsun_?”

Minho tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada wajah terperangahnya yang mungkin konyol di hadapan Krystal.

* * *

Minho yang memasangkan kalung pemberian senior itu di leher Krystal. Liontin biru, cantik sekali, berbentuk seperti tetesan air. Rantai peraknya berkilauan. Meski di tangannya Krystal mengenakan gelang persahabatan antara dia dan Minho, Minho tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan gumpalan pada kerongkongannya yang terasa menyesakkan sekali.

Senior itu sudah main mata dengan Krystal sejak pertemuan mereka di organisasi sekolah. Minho melihatnya dari awal. Minho hanya berdoa agar orang ini adalah orang yang tepat untuk Krystal—tidak seperti mantan kekasihnya sebelumnya, saat SMP, yang cuma memanfaatkan reputasi dan uangnya.

Namun, _tidak_.

 Permohonan Minho tidak terkabul. Minho menemani Krystal saat Krystal melemparkan kalung itu ke Sungai Han dan pergi ke Jeju untuk menghibur diri.

* * *

Minho memilih nama itu, _matahari merah_ , karena kakaknya sering mengajaknya bersepeda ke ujung kota, bermain sampai matahari tenggelam, saat warnanya berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Yang awalnya hanya berdua, menjadi bertiga ketika Krystal datang sebagai tetangga baru. Krystal tidak seperti kakaknya yang hobi bermain di dalam rumah bersama boneka-boneka atau bunga-bunga. Krystal suka bermain dengan Minho, menaiki sepeda dan memanjat pohon. Kakak Minho tidak keberatan mengajaknya serta ke ujung kota. Krystal sering sekali dijemput di sana dengan mobil cuma gara-gara kakaknya terlalu khawatir adiknya bermain terlalu jauh. Krystal sering menganggapnya berlebihan dan cemberut pada Jessica, tapi Minho menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu karena Jessica sangat menyayanginya. Hanya dirinya yang Jessica punya selain orangtua mereka yang selalu sibuk dan bepergian ke luar kota atau luar negeri.

Bahkan hingga kakak Minho sudah tidak lagi di usia bermain, Minho masih tetap mengajak Krystal ke mana saja, ke tempat terbaik untuk melihat matahari hingga tenggelam.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Krystal dari hari-harinya bahkan saat mereka sudah tidak bermain bersama lagi, saat mereka memasuki masa memegang gawai dan Krystal kembali sebentar ke Amerika Serikat selama tiga tahun.

* * *

_**redsun** : bagaimana harimu?_

_**whitecrystal** : menyenangkan. kegiatanku lancar. kau bagaimana, oppa?_

_**redsun** : baik-baik saja. _

_**whitecrystal** : sepertinya dalam waktu dekat kita bisa kopi darat, bagaimana?_

_**redsun** : apakah itu perlu? jika kita bisa saling menyemangati lewat sini, memangnya perlu?_

Minho menekan dalam-dalam hasrat untuk membongkar rahasianya. Sebesar apapun kehendaknya, mungkin lebih baik Krystal tidak tahu. Ia lebih senang bisa menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Krystal dalam dunia maya seperti ini.

Karena di dunia nyata, baginya tak ada harapan lagi. Dirinya hanya teman untuk Krystal.

* * *

_**whitecrystal** : aku marah. mantan pacarku di USA kembali menghubungiku dan minta berhubungan lagi. bahkan katanya dia ingin ke Seoul._

_**redsun** : abaikan saja. memangnya kau masih memerlukan kasih sayangnya? kaupunya banyak orang yang sayang padamu._

_**whitecrystal** : ah, ya, benar_

_**whitecrystal** : kau termasuk, kan?_

_**redsun** : tentu saja. aku peduli padamu._

* * *

“Jika dia serius,” ucap Krystal pada malam itu, saat mereka berada di loteng rumah Minho untuk kesekian juta kalinya, memandangi bintang-bintang setelah tugas-tugas masa awal perkuliahan yang menyebalkan itu selesai, “aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk menerima usulannya soal pertunangan.”

Minho tersenyum tipis. “Kita masih sangat muda, Soojung-ah.”

“Cinta yang serius juga untuk orang-orang yang muda.”

Minho mempertimbangkan kata-kata Krystal.

* * *

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” suara Minho seperti bisikan saja.

Krystal menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang lembut. “Ibumu mengundangku ke rumahmu, seperti biasa.”

Minho tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya masih sering melakukannya.

“Aku membantunya memasak, beres-beres—dan, dia bilang kau memperbolehkan kamarmu digunakan oleh siapa saja. Dimasuki siapa saja. Melakukan apa saja di dalamnya, karena kau tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulang. Kau hampir-hampir tidak menggunakan kamar itu lagi.”

Minho mengangguk begitu saja. “Ya. Lalu?”

“Aku menemukan tulisan lama di mejamu. _redsun, whitecrystal_.”

Minho terlempar kembali pada kenaifan masa lalunya. Tulisan orang jatuh cinta di mana-mana. Harapan yang terkubur, keinginan terpendam yang sudah lama jadi abu.

“Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, mudah menebaknya, oppa. Aku sudah lama curiga. Aku mengenalmu seperti mengenal diriku sendiri. _Redsun_ sama dengan Minho. Hanya perlu hal itu untuk membuktikannya.”

“Tapi ... tapi—”

Krystal meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Minho. “Aku membatalkan pertunanganku.”

“Tolong jangan katakan itu karena aku, Soojung-ah.” Minho menggeleng sambil menarik tangannya. “Aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang menghalangimu untuk memilih orang yang kaucintai.”

“Aku membatalkannya sebelum aku tahu siapa _redsun_.”

Minho tersenyum getir. “Dan kau harus menungguku pergi dulu baru kau menyadari perasaanmu sebenarnya?”

Krystal mundur sedikit. Dari wajahnya, Minho bisa membaca bahwa gadis ini tidak mendapati pembicaraan berjalan seperti kehendaknya. Krystal tetaplah Krystal yang lama; yang selalu ingin memimpin dan menang dalam banyak hal. Walaupun Minho sadar, dirinya kadang lebih egois dan lebih kompetitif. Namun, di poin-poin inilah ia bisa memahami Krystal lebih dari yang lain.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Minho menyeruput kopinya. Rasanya lebih hambar daripada yang biasanya.

Krystal memulai kemudian, “Aku tahu. Itu buruk.” Kemudian dia mencondongkan diri lagi ke arah Minho, dari atas meja ia mencoba membaca mata Minho sekali lagi. “Tapi, jika aku butuh waktu untuk sadar bahwa kau peduli dan menyayangiku lebih dari sebagai seorang Minho, tetapi juga sebagai _redsun_ , dan hanya kaulah yang bertahan, kau juga butuh waktu empat tahun untuk sadar bahwa kau hanya perlu satu kali bertemu lagi denganku untuk yakin bahwa hatimu memang untukku. Bukankah begitu?”

Minho menyadarkan diri pada kursinya. “Sebegitu besarnya peran seorang teman dunia maya bernama _redsun_ hingga hanya perlu satu fakta hingga kau langsung menyatakan cinta padaku?”

Krystal mengerjap. “Bahkan hanya dengan seorang Choi Minho pun, aku sadar. Hidupku tidak baik-baik saja sejak kau pergi. Cinta bukan hanya tentang debaran menyenangkan dan penghargaan. Cinta adalah kepedulian ... dan _selalu ada_ , oppa. Apalagi setelah aku tahu ... bahwa orang yang mendukungku di luar sana juga orang yang sama.”

Minho menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh Krystal. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dia selalu jujur pada matanya. Gerak tangannya selalu terbaca setiap kali dia jujur, terlipat di atas meja atau pangkuannya. Dia menuntut dengan gestur itu. Menuntut kejujuran orang lain dengan cara itu karena dia sendiri pun telah menyerah untuk jujur.

“Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke Seoul, oppa?”

“Seoul adalah bagian dari kenangan lama ... hari ini, hari esokku masih Paris.”

“Bahkan ketika kau sudah selesai kuliah di sini, dan malah bekerja jarak jauh untuk perusahaan di Seoul?”

 _Dia tahu_.

“Pulanglah, oppa.”

Saat ini, Minho tak menarik tangannya saat Krystal mencoba menggenggamnya sekali lagi. “Saat kau malah berada di Paris? Tidak.” Ia tersenyum lebar.

Krystal mengulum senyumannya. “Hari ini dan esok bagi kita masih Paris, kalau begitu. Hari setelah esok, mari mengingat Seoul lagi.”

* * *

Minho mengajaknya ke Menara Seoul sebelum kepergiannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ini adalah yang terakhir.

“Kau benar-benar akan pergi, oppa?”

“Mungkin menetap di sana juga.”

Minho tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti _ini_ di wajah Krystal.

“... Ah, baiklah. Semoga sukses ... di sana. Tolong pulanglah sesekali.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n 2: seharusnya bagian chat bisa dibikin custom html biar enak diliat ye. but i'm an lazy ass. perhaps after this i'll try modifying it. mo tidur dulu sayanya. thanks!


End file.
